trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Short Scary Stories Volume 12
Homicidal Rivals My time has come. All of a sudden I became conscious. I could hear the sounds of glorious thunder outside. Couldn't see though. Heh. Just wait. Here it comes... BOOM! Lighting struck the ground above me. Finally, I'm freed me from my slumber. I stuck my hand out of the ground and pulled myself up from the hole. I was above ground -- for the first time in 20 years! I can't wait to get back into the business. I know that asshole stole all my work while I was away. But I'm back to regain the throne. The bright and beautiful full yellow moon illuminated the wonderful scented pine forest on this lovely night of Friday the 13th -- my lucky day. This is the perfect night to do it. I can already hear someone. Footsteps. I swiftly scanned my eyes across the trees to see if I could see anyone. But the moon wasn't providing enough light for me to see past dense trees. Until a loud lightning strike lit up the area even more. In the distance I could see a dark figure standing by an old tree. I don't have my tools on me, but I get the job done with my hands. I creeped around the trees, sneaking right up on the person. Another lighting strike revealed a tall person in a hoodie holding a corpse by the neck on the tree. WAIT... It's him! "You bitch!" I cursed at Fraesler -- my arch rival. He quickly turned around revealing his hideous rotten face. I pinned him against the tree by his neck. "Huhuh, I knew you'd come back." Fraesler snark'd. "The curse wasn't going to last forever." I snapped back. "Wanna know how many victims I've claimed since your ass was banished on Oct. 13, 2000?" Fraesler asked. "I don't need to know. You're a rat and a cheater!" I exclaimed through my clinched teeth, still putting intense force on his neck. "Five. Hundred." Fraesler said with the widest grin. I angrily screamed to the roaring sky as if I were a werewolf. I'm done with this freak! Fraesler pushed me to the ground. I got right back up in a fighting stance, facing Fraesler holding a machete. "It's time we end this!" Fraesler shouted. "No! It's time I'' end this!" I shouted back. I ripped my shirt off and charged right at the sucker, pushing him to the ground. We wrestled around on the wet grass until a voice came over us. "Oh my gosh! Fraesler? Jeethen?? I'm your guy's biggest fan!" some teenager said to us. "Wait... Isn't that your victim? I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM?" I scolded Fraesler. "I-I thought I did!" Fraesler responded baffled. "Man, I'm so lucky to be one of your guys' victims! Can you two please kill me already?" The kid asked. Me and Fraesler just stared at each other in shock. Fraesler sprung up and felt the ground looking for his machete. No. This kill is ''mine! Not taking any chances, I charged at the kid, ready to snap his neck and pull his spine out of his mouth. Until he slit my throat with Fraesler's machete. I choked to death on my own blood as I watched the kid split Fraesler's head open like a watermelon with the machete. I guess Friday the 13th isn't my lucky day after all. The Cringe "Imagine your balls getting impaled by a spike wrapped with barbwire. Would they deflate like a ball or crack like a nut?" my fiend Sirokest cringingly joked, making every one at the table groan. The bell rang and we headed off to class. Sirokest is always telling cringe-inducing jokes. All. The. Time. It's scary how many wince inflecting "jokes" he has at his disposal. I don't know how he can live with himself having all those thoughts -- he makes everyone around him feel so uncomfortable with what he says. I took my seat, but I was still thinking about Sirokest joke. I still had an extremely wide grin on my face I couldn't shake off. "What's so funny, Curt?" Mrs. Nuts asked me. "Ieh heidunknaiy?" I tried saying, but my mouth was locked in the widest possible grin, which made the class chuckle. What's happening?? "I have no time to play games, Curt. To the principal's office!" Mrs. Nuts demanded. She may not have any, but she's nuts. "Wipe that drooling silly grin off your face or you're expelled!" Principle Pricker threatened. I tried speaking, but my mouth was stuck! Drool is spilling out of my mouth too, and just ugh. I know Sirokest's jokes are the cause of this. "Curt W. Peen I demand you cut the crap out! Final warning." Principle Piper Picked a Pickled Pepper Prick threatened some more. I threw my hands up and pulled a pen and paper out of my backpack and wrote it down. "��������! ���������������� ���������� ���� ���������� ��������!" Prick called for Sirokest over the school intercom asking him to come to the office. A minute later he showed up. "Sorry, I was waxing my eyeballs with sandpaper." Sirokest joked. Yikes. I think my cringe grin got wider from that. This is painful! P. P. cringed at it too with utter disgust. "Sirokest, please no. Why is Curt saying you glued his mouth open?" Prick asked. "I did. Not physically though." Sirokest said. The Principle cocked her head in confusion. "Here, watch: I'll glue a grin to your face like how I glue my anus shut after drinking a gallon of magnesium citrate." Sirokest horrifically said. A massive cringe eating grin formed onto Principle Pricker's wrinkly face. And it didn't go away. She tried speaking, but just like me, she couldn't. Sirokest manically chuckled while staring at us with his intense green eyes. The Principle grabbed the intercom and tried making an announcement to the whole school -- but it was unintelligible. To me it sounded vaguely like "put the school on lock down', but we're doomed. Sirokest's now got the school by the balls (dodge balls). Sirokest snatched the intercom from Pricker's hands to make an important announcement to the entire school. My left nut is called Dylan and my right one Eric and I'm gonna squeeze them as hard as I can! If that doesn't kill them, I'll pry open my--" I walked out the office and everyone in the entire school had a permanent cringe grin. Lamp Framed I was feeling pretty lonely tonight, so I invited my friend Jay over for a two-man party. We blasted the boom box and drank ourselves silly. "Grab that lamp shade!" Jay said in a drunken state. I grabbed the lamp shade and wore it on my head. "Nice shades I got!" I exclaimed also drunk. We grabbed our tall cans of Bud Light and smashed them together before downing them down our flesh tunnels. Shortly there after Jay collapsed to the couch. I was getting drowsy as well... Oh yeah, we popped a couple sleeping pills. Almost forgot. "Haha I feel funny... Wooo!" I drunkenly said to myself. Then I fell to the floor. It must've been the next day (or the next week) because I woke up to the morning sun lighting up the house like a drive by on Saturday night, but instead of bullets splitting my skin it's the rays of the sun melting my iris. Good thing I have this lamp shade to protect my choroid. I picked my dizzy ass from off the floor, stumbled over, then crashed onto the table coffee table full of empty Bud Light cans and pill bottles. Darn... what did we do last night? I lifted up the lamp shades and saw that Jay was no longer on the couch. He's either throwing up in the toilet upstairs or this really is next week and he left a long while ago. I pushed my alcohol infested off the table and moseyed into the kitchen. As I tip-toed my drunk toes across the food chamber, I stepped in something weird. "Oh great, Jay's puke." I thought to myself. I looked down and saw that my toes were bleeding. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't my blood... but someone else's. Even in my sh!t-faced state, my humanity was coming back to me and knew something was wrong. There was more blood. I followed them, which led me to the upstairs bathroom. There was blood leaking from under the door. I twisted my hand on the bloody doorknob and mildly pushed the door open. yOu dId tHiS a blood smeared message read on the bathtub wall, with Jay's mangled corpse in the blood filled bathtub. I fell out of the bathroom and threw up all over the hallway floor. What happened to Jaw while I was passed out?? My mind racing and heart dangling, I ran to my room and hopped on the desktop. I pulled up the CTV footage from the cameras in my house. What I saw made me vomit all over my keyboard. It... it was me. That's me on the footage... brutally murdering my best friend and taking a bath in his own blood while playing with his eyeballs like they were rubber duckies. Then a knock on the door. I slipped on Jay's blood and tumbled down the stairs. I was in pain and felt like I dislocating something. But I got up and rushed to the peep hole, and saw it was Jay's girlfriend at the door. I need to get out of here. I can't do this. I rushed to the kitchen to escape through the back door. But there was someone standing outside of it. I got a closer look and saw that it was somebody staring at me, giving a devilishly wicked grin. It was me... but it wasn't me. I've been framed. The Film I watch the latest films 10 times over a day. That's because I'm the projector guy at the local movie theater. It's pretty boring and I hate most of the new films out. Ugh, I just want to watch something interesting! Oh well, money talks. I clocked in and open the door to the dark projector room. Alriiight, what's today... Oh. Turtle Blood IV. I honestly deserve an award for wasting so many hours of my life watching this abomination everyday just so you pathetic mortals can be entertained by this trite. Ugh. I grab the film and ready to put it in the projector. Until I dropped it. I was a little happy, because it made it break. But I was also fearing for my life because a man in a hoodie was pointing a gun at me! "Play. The film." the man demanded. I was horrified because I thought he was talking about Turtle Blood IV. But it was actually a film he was holding in his hands. "Y-yes sir..." I said with a nervous stutter. He aggressively shoved the film into my hands, and I trembley put the film into the projector. What movie is he so desperate to see that it's worth holding someone hostage over?? As the film began, people were already coming in and taking their seats. Even though I was scared out of my mind, I was sort of excited to see a different movie for once. The film started with a naked man brutally stabbing a woman with a fire poker in an old cabin. I was petrified -- as there was no intro or anything. This scene is literally the first frame of the movie. Everyone in the theater collectively gasped at the horror taking place on screen. The man holding me hostage was laughing, while he had his gun pointed to my head. The naked man in the film accidentally stabs his toe off, which made the criminal laugh harder. So much so he dropped his gun. It's time. I pulled out my Swiss army knife and began repeatedly stabbing the man. You could see the silhouettes of me stabbing him on the silver screen -- it was gore on top of gore. People in the theater were vomiting and they quickly stormed out. Me and the piece of garbage criminal wrestled each other before we fell out of the projector room window and landed in the theater room. I landed on top of him. He couldn't move. I took this opportunity. To beat his head in with the Turtle Blood IV film reel. The man... was dead. I got up and wiped off the blood that splattered on my lip. "Another worthless lowlife eliminated from this planet." I said to myself with a big smirk. My smirk quickly faded away when I turned to the screen and saw the film was still playing. The scene on screen was absolutely horrific, which I won't described. Everyone in the room had left... except for one man in the front. By the look on his face, he was greatly enjoying this snuff film. He then turned to me and spoke. "I always wanted my film to inspire someone that way. We should collab some time!" The Beating Dummy It was a dark and cold autumn night, some days after Halloween. I was driving down the road, when up ahead I saw a small little toy store off to the side. "Mr. Wilkins All Imperial Toy Store" the sign on top the small building read. Independent toy stores like this are hard to come by these days, and with the holidays coming up, I figured why not go check out what they have. I open the door, which set off the sound of jingling bells. There were shelves of little knickknacks and such, with some Halloween decorations still at the front desk. Fake bats dangling from the ceiling, a poster of a haunted house in a graveyard on the wall, the usual. One thing that caught my eye in particular was a ventriloquist dummy sitting in a chair behind the counter. It was very tall, and it looked so real, the sculpt was very impressive. An older looking man behind the counter, who I assumed was Mr. Wilkins, lifted himself up from digging through boxes and greeted me. "How can I help you today?" he asked. "Oh, just looking around. Still in the Halloween spirit I see." I commented. Mr. Wilkins laughed. "Say... that dummy of yours looks incredible. Who made it?" I asked. "Ho ho! Yeah, that dummy there I made myself. It took a lot of work to get it to look the way it does. I've been sculptor for many years now." Mr. Wilkins explained. "Impressive!" I complemented. "So you like it?" "Yeah. Actually, I do. Is it for sale?" I asked. "I'll take 50." Mr. Wilkins said. I was taken aback by his small offer for such a highly immaculate piece of art "You sure?" "Yes! I have dozens of others like it anyway. Pretty neat price, ay?" I paid Wilkins with cash and picked up the dummy. Its skin felt real as well. Couldn't believe I only paid that much. "Thanks, do come again!" Wilkins shouted as I walked out with my new dummy into the pouring rain. I set the dummy in the passenger side seat. I fumbled for my keys and put them into the ignition. When I looked up I saw Mr. Wilkins had already put up the closed sign. Huh, guess I came at the right time. I was about to twist the key until I thought I heard something. Thud... thud... thud... What the heck is that? I moved around in my seat a bit, trying to figure out which direction the sounds were coming from. I put my head in the direction of the dummy, that's when it got louder. I put my ear up to the dummy. That's where the sounds are coming from. I undid the dummy's shirt and pulled out my pocket knife. I made a slit on its chest, which made blood pour out of it. I jumped back in shock. What kind of sick dummy is this? I put my hand inside the wound and could feel a beating heart. The realistic skin and features, the blood, the heart... Th... This is no dummy! I hopped out of my car and banged on the store door. I did so for about a minute, but no one answered. All the lights were off too. I got back in my car and prepared to call the police. Until strong hands from behind strangled me. Next day later... "Whoa, nice dummy you got there!" a customer said to Mr. Wilkins. "Thanks! I just made it last night." Spirit of the White Pumpkin I was out in a pumpkin patch when I saw a white pumpkin. It was the only one - the rest were mostly orange. There's a sign at the front of the driveway that says nothing about it being privately owned, so I assume its a public patch. However, it did say to "please not pick any pumpkins." But what's the point of a pumpkin patch if you can't pick any pumpkins? Whatever, there's no one out here anyway. I picked the big white pumpkin and drove home with it. I plan to go all out with it: a candle, soap, pie, you name it. I got home and spent the next couple of hours making all I could with the white pumpkin. Mixing olive oil with pumpkin juice; mixing chunks of the pumpkin in beeswax with a mixer... Heating up the pumpkin guts and mixing them with flower, milk, and butter, etc. and wallah! The soap won't be done until tomorrow, and the pumpkin pie needs a few hours, but the candle is done! I set the candle on some foil and lit it up. Right away my beautiful wooden home was hit with the sweet scent and aroma of the white pumpkin. Smoke shot up from the candle wick morphed into the shape of a sad jack-o-lantern face, but I think I'm just seeing things. I hovered over the candle and took a big inhale of the scent, getting some smoke up my nose. Ahhhh, there's nothing else like Fall. Since the pie was going to be done in some hours, I decided to take a nap. I woke up to the sweet smell of white pumpkin, from the candle and from the oven. I walked to the kitchen but I felt weak as I did so. I took the pie out of the oven and noticed my hands were all cracked and wrinkly. Man, that nap really took a tool on me. I cut the pie into several pieces and proceeded to eat two slices. It was delicious, but not as good I was hoping. I still feel tired as well... Maybe I should get some more sleep. The next day I woke up, and I felt worse than before. Like all the energy was sucked out of me and my bones old and weak. My hands too... they looked even worse! I moped to the bathroom and washed them with the pumpkin soap. As I did, my finger nails turned orange and my fingers became harder to move. I stopped and looked in the mirror. I gasped in horror. My hair... all gray. My face... all wrinkly. My nose... it was larger and more crooked! I tried screaming but all that came out was as a dried and fragile wail. I then heard a knock at the door. "Hi, did you take our white pumpkin from the pumpkin patch?" A man in a fedora and clad brown jacket asked me. I coughed and let out a disappointed "Yes..." "Well I'm gonna ask for you to return it. Those pumpkins contain hundred year old spirits that witches and other dark magic practitioners trapped themselves in when they died." the man explained. That's when I realized I've been halfway absorbed by the spirit that was in that pumpkin... I could feel my memories being erased and replaced with ones I've never seen before too. Time to go finish the pumpkin pie and wash myself with the soap so I can be fully absorbed by the spirit. Lion's Den I was relaxing in my bed reading a book. I was just about to go to sleep... Until I heard a sound from downstairs. It sounded like it came outside. I live alone so I found this highly suspect. I put the book down and walked downstairs. All the lights in the house except for my room were off, so it was really dark. Chill went down my spine when I heard the back door's doorknob rattling in. My first thought was to appear at the door and yell "I'm calling the police!" or something cliche like that. But nah. If this guy wants to break in, then so be it. They're messing with the wrong person. BANG! The back door flew wide open. The burglar, dressed in all black, entered my kitchen holding a crowbar. He took careful steps before zooming into the living room, rummaging through my TV entertainment center. I snuck up behind him and just stood there. He moved his elbow, which bumped into my leg. The burglar turned around, looking at me in shock. I swung the kitchen knife downward and stabbed him right in the neck. I let him choke on his own blood for a few seconds before pushing him to the floor and continuing to stab him. I stopped my reign and stared at his lifeless, cut up and bloodied body. Normally someone in this situation would immediately call the police. But I don't like the police. I dragged the body to my basement. I picked him up and threw him on the pile. I stood back and admired my work... All these lives, so easy to kill. And one literally came to my doorstep. Don't step into the lion's den. Deal and Steal I'm a serious drug addict, much like everyone else in this messed up town. It's been 3 days since I've run out of meds and I feel like a walking corpse. I can't go on like this much longer... So I went on craigslist and found someone selling my type of pills for $100. I contacted the seller immediately and a deal was set. We're going to meet up in an abandoned trailer park at 6 PM. I got in my barely functioning piece of junk automobile and drove to the location. The trailer park was torn up by a tornado years ago, and no one bothered to clean it up. The trailers were either badly dented, tipped on their side, or some looked like they were put in a blender on max speed. A lot of people dump their scraps and old cars here as well, so it's become bit of a junkyard. I pulled up near the woodline where I saw the seller standing by his car. I got out and adjusted my jacket. It was really cold out. "You got the stuff?" I asked as I approached the seller. He replied back with a head nod. The seller threw me a bag full of pills. I couldn't wait to chug them down my gullet. But I didn't have a drink with me, so I have to wait until I get home to take them. Darn. I handed the seller the cash, and that's when he offered me the deal of a lifetime. "Want to try a sample of my meth? It's free!" the seller offered. I was taken aback. I never wanted to do meth, but I'm desperate right now, and plus it's free. I grabbed the meth crystal out of the bag and snorted it. I felt so amazing... Until the cops pulled up. I darted to my car and took cover. The seller tried running away, but guns were drawn, and the cops handcuffed the seller. "You're not very bright. This is a drug dealing hot spot!" one of the cops said. "Look what he's got, Doug! A bag of the goods." Officer Dick proclaimed. "Holy Toledo, Dick, you're right! Let's relive our youth, shall we?" Officer Doug pleaded. "Hell yea." Dick the cop replied. Dick and Officer Doug shoved the crystallized methamphetamine up their nostrils and proceeded to snort them up their nasal airwaves. "WOOOO! It don't get better than this!" Dick Officer exclaimed, feeling like he was 20 years old again. The seller called them "a bunch of snorting pigs." Doug didn't like this, and hit him in the legs with a baton, making him fall to the ground. A few seconds later the two officers fell to the cold ground as well. I rushed over to the three men. The cops weren't breathing, and had blood leaking from their noses. "What happened?!" I cried. "I laced the meth with cyanide, suckers!" the seller revealed. I felt my vision get blurry as red blood leaked out of my nose. I then fell to the ground dead from the meth poisoning. The evil seller broke out of his cuffs, stole all of our money, and escaped the scene. I don't know what I regret more, letting my drug addiction get out of hand, trying out meth, or doing a shady meet up on craigslist. Target Practice Today is Thanksgiving. A day where you give thanks whitest spending quality time with family. Problem is, we don't have a turkey. I read on my phone that there's a Thanksgiving contest at the shooting range. Shoot all the turkey decoys, you win a free turkey. I'm a renowned hunter and I'm all about saving money, so sign me up! I got up early in the morning and headed over to the shooting range. I walked in and was confronted by someone strange. "Good evening Jelk! If you shoot all the fake turkeys you'll win a special prize!" A man in a gray suit said to me. What's a guy like this doing out here? Anyway, I went up to the shotgun booth, and began firing away. BAM!, BAM! Yeah! It felt so fun killing things, even if they weren't real. After 15 minutes I shot all the targets. I took the noise canceling headphones off and looked behind me. The man in the gray suit was standing there, staring at me. "Were you watching me the whole time?!" I asked miffed. "Why yes Jelk... Your shooting skills are most impressive. Enjoy your prize." the man said. I looked back to the targets. Boards arose from the ground with people tied to them. They were my family! "Happy Thanksgiving, Jelk." the man said before existing and locking the door. My family's mouths were duct taped and they were squirming around trying to escape! WHY and HOW is this happening?! I rushed for the door, trying my damnedest to open it. "Let me out!" I shouted. After a minute of trying I gave up and rushed back to over look the shooting range area. The man was approaching my family with a knife, ready to cut their throats open and sell them to evil doctors and the black market. I quickly put my finger on the trigger, ready to blow his brains out. I looked in the scope and saw the target was on my wife's forehead! I tried to move the target but the gun was locked down. Then suddenly the man's face appeared in the scope. I pulled the trigger, firing a bullet at him. Except he ducked it. I let out a loud scream as I shot my wife in the head. There was window pane around the area of the gun. I bashed my shoulder against it, making the glass shatter and causing me to fall into the range. My arms were slightly cut up from laying on broken glass. I got up and rushed to the man, who at this point was cutting into my son's throat. I tackled the man, beating his face into a bloody pulp. I then got up to look at my family. They weren't my real family. My wife was still squirming despite being shot in the head. That's when I noticed the mechanical noises. These were animitronics that looked like my family! But they looked so real, like they were made out of real skin. "HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" I angrily shouted at the man, whose face was all bruised and bloodied. "The B.R.A.IN." he said. "What?" "The B.A.I.N. It downloaded their faces onto latex and I put them on these left over Chuck E. Cheese robots. B.R.A.I.N.! THE B.R.A.I--" the man abruptly stopped talking. I then felt my brain shutting down, and fell to the ground. I don't know. B.R.A.I.N "It's time to pull the plug on humanity." Fredrick Codwell spoke to his only non-brainwashed employee. "You can't do this Fred, you have to stop this NOW!" Christian cried. "Huh huh. Yes I can, you dirty rat." Fred snapped back. "I can't believe you've done this, you're the most evil man on the planet! You have too much power!" Christian cried once more. "You're very funny, Christian. It is I not the one with power. It's the Brain, Project B.R.A.I.N. I mean, what did you think what was going to happen when the world's largest supercomputer was fed every single information on the planet? Exactly. It knows all." Fredrick ominously said. "Pull the plug, pull the plug! That's the only way you can stop this!" Christian demanded. "I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, the Brain is connected to the internet. Even if I unplugged it, it would still be conscious. It knows everything. It has everyone's personal info and faces. Every 5G tower is connected to the Brain, and every 5G tower stores brain waves in people's brains without them knowing." Frederick explained. "Shut down all the towers then!" Christian cried. "Not possible, you brain dead imbecile. Just face facts Christian, humanity needs to be start over. Death and destruction everywhere you go... Humans are so imperfect it makes me sick. So many mistakes, eughk! I'll be God to the New Humans." Fredrick eerily said. "New Humans?" Christian questioned. "Yes. The people behind you, all of them typing on those computers. They're no ordinary humans. Even after I wipe out all of humanity, the New Humans will still live on and obey me. They have artificial brains, not those horribly flawed organic ones. God has failed humanity." Fredwick answered. "You gotta stop, please! STOP THIS NOW!" Christian yelled. "Your human presence makes me sick. You're nothing. After I upload my soul to the Brain, I'll become one with the internet, one with life, and one with everyone. I am God." Fredwick declared. "No. No, no, NO NO NO NO!" Christian cried out. Fredwick chuckled. "Goodbye mortal. No matter what you do, you'll never stop humanity's demise." Fredwick chuckled before stepping into a tube and closing it. The upload process begun. Christian broke out in a panicked sweat. He had to think fast. He was a technician, so maybe that could come in handy in this situation. Christian took an elevator to the basement, which would take a while considering he was on the highest floor on the world's tallest building. He had to hurry. After 15 minutes he made it to the bottom, where he proceeded to destroy all the breaker boxes. He went back up to the top floor. Fredwick was still in the tube but he was collapsed to the floor. All the electricity was out, and all the New Humans at the computers were shut off. He turned all 200 of the computers back on and shutdown the uploading process. This caused the Brain to turn back on. Christian panicked, as he thought the uploading would continue. However, the Brain instead shot surges into all the computers and exploded. Fredwrick and the brain were dead. Christian was relieved. Until footage on the large screen showed people from all around the world all collapse to the ground unconscious at the same time. "DOWNLOADING EVERY SOULS... 5% COMPLETE" the screen said. The New Humans turned back on as well. "Leader?" they all said at once. Christian turned to them. He realized this was all in his hands now. If he didn't fix this himself, humanity as we know it will be gone forever. So he jumped out the window. Category:W.I.P Category:Friday the 13th Category:Killers/Murderers Category:School Category:Blood/Gore Category:Clones Category:TV/Movies Category:Fall/Autumn Category:Dummies Category:Pumpkins Category:Spirits/Ghosts Category:Burglaries Category:Drugs Category:Law Enforcement Category:Thanksgiving Category:Hunting Category:Robots Category:Computers/Internet Category:Evil Authority Category:Apocalyptic Category:Suicide